Namikaze Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: What if Naruto was the Yondaime Hokage. What if he didn't die sealing the Kyuubi into himself, but instead he fell into a coma. Watch Naruto as he and the Kyuubi discover each other inside Naruto's mindscape. Naruto x Fem Kyuubi/ Minato and Kushina does not exist!/NO Harem!
1. Limbo

I Don't Own Naruto.

**Namikaze Legend Chapter One**

* * *

Namikaze Naruto, the Yondaime Hokage, was hailed as one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live. At the mere age of 25, the young man managed to become the Hokage, the leader of one of the most powerful Shinobi village in the world. During the Third Shinobi World War he himself managed to decimate the enemy's army many times with his infamous Hiraishin no Jutsu.

With a single kunai in the midst of the enemy perimeter is enough for Naruto to kill all enemies in the perimeter in just a flash. His enemies would only see a brief flash of yellow before a blade would have sliced through their jugular. He was swift, quiet, and merciless; he killed all of his enemies with a shred of hesitation. Due to his exploits during his short Shinobi career, he earned himself a SS rank rating in every bingo book besides Konoha.

Namikaze Naruto was classified by his sensei Jiraiya that he was a genius that will only emerge once every generation, but contrary to the Sannin's belief, Naruto was a genius that was never before seen. Naruto was an orphan; he had no clan back up or any sort of real training during his youth. He did not have any sort of Kekke Genkai, all he had was the same as everybody else...But he managed to surpass everyone else in Konoha.

Naruto had started his own training since he was just a child in the orphanage. Due to his advanced intellect compared to the other children, Naruto rarely played with the other children; he often was found reading some book in various libraries. By the time Naruto went to the academy, he had already learnt all the things he needed in order to become Genin. He had memorized all versions of the Shinobi conduct, he fully understood the many theories of combat, and he already had the chakra control of a Genin.

Naruto was just a normal child, his chakra amount was nothing special, and so he worked on that area to improve his chakra quantity. Many days after the academy lessons, Naruto would train himself to the ground with chakra control techniques in order to increase the amount of chakra he regenerates after depleting. By the time Naruto graduated as a Genin, his chakra reserve was that of a high level Chunin.

The Namikaze graduated from the academy at age eight, quite young for anybody in the village, especially a clan less orphan. Naruto gained a lot of attention throughout the village at the time because the majority of the people that graduated early were clan heirs or offspring of powerful Shinobi, the fact that Naruto could be so advanced all on his own, suggests that there was true genius in the boy.

That had grabbed the attention of Jiraiya of the Sannin. The Kage level Shinobi was looking for a student at the time, he needed one to carry one his legacy and he needed to find a particular student that might prove the validity of a prophecy he once received from a wise toad elder. Naturally when Jiraiya was Naruto he was doubtful that the things he had heard about the boy was false, he looked normal, there was nothing special about him on the surface.

Jiraiya's dubious attitude towards the young Genin quickly vanished when he first sparred with the kid. A normal fresh out of the academy Genin was suppose to be weak and unconfident...but this kid...

Naruto managed to hold his own against the Legendary Ninja for the entire length of the test, which was two hours. It was true that Jiraiya was holding back the majority of his strength, but he was using techniques much more advanced than what a Genin should be able to handle. No matter in Tai, Gen, Nin, jutsu, Naruto showed tremendous talent and skill in all of them during the test.

During his self training period, all the chakra control exercises benefited Naruto greatly, as it not only boosted his chakra control and amount, it also greatly improved his stamina, to the point where he could fight for two hours straight without losing consciousness. At the time the Second Shinobi World War was still happening, so many academy students were allowed access to more advanced Ninjutsu so that there might be more potential fighters for the war.

Naruto took full advantage of this and had acquired himself a powerful arsenal of jutsu, ranging from Taijutsu stances to Ninjutsu scrolls. The Genin learned many useful Ninjutsu with his time after the academy, such as the three basic Ninjutsu, as well as the Shunshin no jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, various Genjustu, and several wind and lightning based elemental jutsu.

Normal Genin wasn't even supposed to even know about their own chakra nature, much less train on them. Naruto had figured out his chakra nature with a piece of chakra sensing paper he bought in the Shinobi store. It turns out that he possess lightning and wind natured chakra. These two elements are very powerful for combat style Shinobi as they are both very powerful offensive natures. The speed of lightning and the sharpness of the wind was a terrifying combo.

Naruto greatly surprised his new sensei Jiraiya when he first sparred with him. The Sannin was not expecting a new Genin to pull off several B-ranked wind and lightning Ninjutsu without passing out from exhaustion. Naruto could do more than just cast the jutsu, he had mastered them. He knew exactly when to just specific jutsu, which area would strengthen his jutsu. Even his hand signs were polished to be flawless and smooth.

Because of his advanced chakra control, Naruto learnt many Genjutsu quite easily; in fact, Genjutsu was the art that Naruto found most useful inside the village. With it, he could train all he wanted on anything he wanted without being spied on or watched. Naruto didn't want his hard work to be spoiled by a random Uchiha member walking by his training ground just to have him copy his techniques with ease.

In Taijutsu, Naruto greatly relies on his speed. Ever since he first started training, Naruto has put speed as his greatest priority. He constantly trained with restraints and weight seals to increase his speed. The weight seal Naruto trained with acted like weights to the body, creating more muscle mass with the gain of speed. Naruto knows that he cannot allow too much muscle mass to be on his body because that would only slow him down, therefore Naruto created another seal that he named the muscle suppression seal. This seal is designed to restrict a muscle from growing in size when reforming after some exercise. Naruto only started to use this seal one month ago, because he still wants some muscle on his bones to that he can still have a good amount of strength for everyday life, thus Naruto still looks perfectly proportional.

Then something unexpected happened after the continued use of the Muscle Suppression Seal, even though the seal prevent the grown in size of the muscle, it doesn't stop the growing strength of the muscle after training. The muscle the seal is applied on eventually became more and more compact, allowing it to conserve more chakra and exert much more strength. This means that Naruto's muscle will not grow bulky or out of proportions due to his intense training, but it will remain proportionate, and continue to grow strong and more compact as he continues to train.

Elemental training was relatively easy for Naruto, what he really worked on was pure chakra manipulation and Space-Time Ninjutsu. For the longest time Naruto had strived to work on two Jutsu, and in his opinion, two of the most powerful jutsu in his arsenal. The first Jutsu was inspired by the concepts of whirlpools; the swirls of water worked like a vacuum as well as a grinder, capable of pulling ships towards it until they were destroy by the center.

Using his chakra to recreate the same scenario, Naruto created the Rasengan. The Rasengan is a seal-less jutsu, relying only on chakra manipulation. When using the jutsu, Naruto focuses Chakra at the palm of his hand as he spins the chakra in all direction until it forms a perfect circle. Once the circle is formed, Naruto will add more power to the Jutsu making it much harder to maintain the shape. Then finally, at a certain point the Rasengan will become self sustaining, as all the chakra in the small circle with continue to spin while having no place to escape, thus causing the chakra to spin faster and faster, it is then that the Rasengan have reach its most destructive level.

The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. When it comes into contact with an enemy Shinobi, death is almost imminent.

The second Jutsu Naruto created is what Naruto considers to be his greatest work, the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. The Hiraishin is a Fuin, Nin, and Space-Time Jutsu. Similar to DNA, every human's chakra is unique from each other, and this is what Naruto based the Hiraishin on. Initially, Naruto used a simple chakra seal, to seal a tiny portion of his chakra in to a piece of paper. Chakra of the same source will always have a connection with each other no matter the distance, and the connection will cause a little pull between the separated chakra and the user, giving the user a sort of sixth sense.

Normally, a Shinobi will just use his chakra to use various jutsu, thus their chakra would have been evaporated once their just is finished, meaning that none of their chakra would remain outside of the Shinobi's body. By sealing his own chakra into a piece of paper, Naruto can always feel where the piece of paper is, he even feels a little tug that draws him to the piece of paper. This piece of paper can be called a Jutsu-Shiki (Jutsu Formula).

Naruto then developed another seal, this seal is drawn directly on Naruto's body so it is connected directly to Naruto's chakra network, and it allows the chakra within his body to it instantaneously merge with the separate chakra no matter the distance. All Naruto has to do is place a Jutsu-Shiki at one location, and once his feels the tug he can use the seal on his body to merge the chakra in his body to the missing chakra inside the Jutsu-shiki. After this is done, Naruto enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports him to the location of the Jutsu-Shiki.

Miraculously, the only chakra Hiraishin uses are the amount that is already in the Jutsu-Shiki, and the presence of the chakra inside Naruto's body, therefore, the Hiraishin can be used without any Chakra as long as there is chakra inside Naruto's chakra network.

Overall, Naruto was an incredibly powerful Shinobi, one that made the position of Hokage at the mere age of 25. He was hailed as the most powerful Shinobi in Hi no Kuni and perhaps the entire Elemental Nations. However, Naruto biggest challenge, a battle that will change his life forever, was about to come...

* * *

October 10th

It was an ordinary day for Naruto. Just like every other day, Naruto spent his entire morning and afternoon doing paperwork and assigning missions. Ever since he became Hokage, Naruto had basically lost his entire social life. He can rarely talk to his friends, it was either that he was too busy, or he had to send them out for missions. Some of his friends were already married, such as Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza. They all got married to their academy sweet heart, and Shikaku's wife, Yoshina was about to give birth to a baby boy.

For the last ten years Naruto had made many friends and he truly values them as his precious people. The Ino-Shiki-Cho trio was his best friends since they were in the academy together. Later he met Inuzuka Tsume, Uchiha Mikoto and Yoshino, and quickly became friends with them as well. They all had their relationships with various people, and they all have dated many since their graduation, but Naruto was the only one that never had a steady girlfriend. As one of the most powerful Ninja of the village, as well as one of the most handsome men, Naruto was constantly hounded for dates and flings, and Naruto definitely answered to all of them.

Naruto has quite the libido; he always had a woman spend the night with him when he was in his teens. Those numbers dropped during the war but they were still in existence, he just had to woo girls into having sex with him in a tent or some secluded area. Naruto had a very healthy respect for the female body, especially after he met Jiraiya, he always wanted a hot girlfriend, and he always had the right to choose from a lot of women, but he just ended up sleeping with them, without forging any sort of relationship with them. He gained the reputation of a playboy when he reached his first twenty years, much to his own shame and guilt. Naruto never meant to use those women, he had affections for all of them, but he just felt disconnected with all of them, there were no emotional click what-so-ever.

As an orphan Naruto always yearned for a family, and if he ever finds the right woman, he would marry her and start a family with her. If he truly loves that woman, he would never sleep with another for the rest of his life, despite his reputation, Naruto would be a very loyal lover if the right woman is found.

At 5 o'clock Naruto finished all his paperwork so he headed home. He was tired and just wanted some peace and quiet. Many people waved at him on the streets, all wanted to pay their gratitude to their leader. Naruto was about to flash back to his home because he didn't want to stop every few seconds, but a hand on his shoulder halted his actions.

"Hey Gaki, done with your paperwork", Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya smiling at him.

Naruto smiled at his father-figure. "Hey Sensei, yeah I'm finally done..."

Jiraiya wrapped his arm around his surrogate son's shoulder and grinned perversely. "Well then my dear student, you shall join me at one of the many bars in town tonight, I hear that there are many beautiful ladies at the new bar tonight."

Naruto just sighed. "I'm not in the mood Sensei, I just want to go home and rest."

Jiraiya frowned, "Gaki, you need to get out more, you had been quite secluded lately..."

Naruto smiled at Jiraiya's fatherly affections. "I'm alright Sensei; you don't need to worry about me..."

Jiraiya turned to face Naruto fully. "Naruto, I know that there is something you are not happy about...tell me what's wrong."

Naruto just exchanged stares with his Sensei for a few seconds before he sighed. "Its just that...its just that everybody has got someone...I don't want anymore one night stands or flings, all I want right now is a woman that can connect to me emotionally, I want a woman that I can love, one that I can marry, one that I can start a family with..."

Jiraiya wasn't surprised, as a single man; he fully understands that it can be lonely without a significant other. One night stands, no matter how hot the woman was, will not ever satisfy one's loneliness as much as a man spending time with a woman he truly loves. Jiraiya can only hope to be married to his lifetime love; Tsunade.

Jiraiya smiled softly at his son in everything but blood. "Don't worry Naruto, you will find someone soon...I know you will."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Thank you Sensei..."

Jiraiya then patted Naruto's shoulders. "Well, would you care to join your Sensei for some dinner, no girls, just a couple of guys drinking and having a good time."

Naruto smiled, "Sure Sensei"

Naruto and Jiraiya headed towards a local Ramen bar. When Naruto was younger Jiraiya always brought him here to eat after training, and Naruto fell in love with the food they served. Naruto lifted the curtains blocking the stand and walked in with his Sensei.

"Ohayo, Teuchi-san", said the Hokage with a smile.

The owner of the stand turned to see his favourite customer. "Ohayo, Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, welcome!"

Jiraiya smiled at his old friend and Naruto just sent him a look. "Teuchi-san, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Hokage-sama?"

Teuchi smiled, "Sorry I forgot...Naruto-san."

Naruto just smiled and nodded. "I'll have three bowls of Miso Ramen with BBQ pork please."

Jiraiya smiled and nodded, "I'll have the same." Teuchi nodded at the two men and began to make their orders.

Then a little girl that was about six years old came out of the back store and brought Naruto and Jiraiya some green tea. "Here you go Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-niichan."

Naruto smiled at the little girl, she was Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi. "Arigatou Ayame-chan", said Naruto as he ruffled Ayame's hair, making the girl smiled brightly at her older brother. Naruto had known Ayame ever since she was born, and since he come to Ichiraku almost every day, he had become a older brother figure to the little girl, and he is very happy about it.

Jiraiya smiled at the little girl. "You are growing up so fast Ayame-chan; you're almost a young lady." Ayame just smiled and nodded, making the two men laugh happily.

Naruto felt happy, this was his family. Jiraiya, his surrogate father, then Ayame and Teuchi, his surrogate uncle and sister. Naruto smiled softy at the people around him.

Then suddenly, Naruto smile was wiped off his face as he felt a gigantic amount of killer intent flood the area. He quickly jumped off the stool and turned to the direction of the KI. Jiraiya besides Naruto did the same thing; the KI was so potent there was no way that it was generated by humans.

Teuchi came out of the kitchen when he felt uneasy, and little Ayame jumped to her father. Naruto turned to them with a hardened look. "Teuchi-san, take Ayame-chan to the civilian safety dungeon, NOW!" The Ramen chef quickly nodded and did what his Hokage told him to do. If Naruto was to act so serious, then it must be serious.

Naruto turned to his Sensei, "Jiraiya-sensei, go gather all Jounin to meet me at point of target and order all the Chunin to prepare for bring all civilians to safety."

Jiraiya nodded and shunshin to start his mission. Naruto tightened his head band and flashed to the east side of the Village wall, which was where all the KI was emanating from. Naruto arrived at his destination and peered his gaze out to the distance. Everything looked normal; the sun was beginning to rest behind his back so the orange glow stretched all the way across the horizon in from of the Hokage. Soon Naruto felt a slight shake under his feet, looking down and around, he notice the entire landmass was shaking.

Now growing more worried Naruto took out his tri-prong Kunai. "Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto then threw his single kunai out into the forest, but then that one kunai multiplied to over one hundred copies of itself and they all embedded themselves all over the giant forest. The shakes were becoming more and more violent and soon some of the buildings in the village began to rumble. At that point many shadows began to emerge besides Naruto and hundreds of Shinobi kneeled down before him.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" chorused the entire Jounin corps.

"Assume Battle Formations!" All the Jounin then took their weapons and concentrated their chakra, all ready to fight whatever seeks to harm their home. Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen stood besides Naruto.

"Sandaime-sama?" Sarutobi smiled at his successor.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, old bones still got it."

Naruto just smiled at his predecessor. Soon a loud crashing sound reached the ears of all Shinobi and made them all stiffen. The KI was incredibly strong at that point and some Jounin were having trouble breathing. Then almost as the same color as the sun light, a huge figure emerged from the horizon.

"What on earth is that?" said Jiraiya as he squinted his eyes to try and make out an image. Naruto just gritted his teeth, there was certainly something bad coming his way, there was only certain being of that size that can generate such strong KI.

"That is the...Kyuubi no Kitsune!" yelled Sarutobi as he remembered what the Kyuubi's KI felt like when his felt it from a distance when he was watching his sensei fight Uchiha Madara. Fear began to spread throughout the Shinobi defending the village. The fox was huge, almost two hundred feet tall. Each one of its tails flung violently in all directions and its fangs were snarling at Konoha. Its terrifying red eyes with black rings stared deep into Naruto's soul. Uzumaki Mito had sealed the beast within herself all those years ago, and she had gone missing after the death of her grandson Nawaki. Could it be that she had died, did she not seal the beast into another person before she died, and all these questions Sarutobi had had no answers to them.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Are the Chunin working on evacuating the civilians?" Naruto really didn't want any civilians to get caught in the crossfire.

"Yes, they should be almost half way done by now."

Naruto nodded. "Attention! All Water Element users form the front line, with the lightning user directly behind them." All the Shinobi did as they were told by their leader. The water elemental group contained over 150 Shinobi, and on Naruto's mark they all yelled out. Suiton: Suijinheki!" They all blew water out of their mouths and the waves formed into a giant wall that was capable of covering the Kyuubi. Then they all yelled out again, but this time they chanted, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" The giant wall of water morphed into a giant vortex of raging waves and it shot out towards the Kyuubi at blinding speeds.

Naruto nodded when the water collided with the might beast and ordered the lightning elementals to do their part. "Raiton: Kangekiha" The lighting blazed through the water and impacted itself at the Kyuubi, creating a huge explosion and a giant steam cloud to appear in the middle of the forest. The foot stomps were temporarily halted after the strike, making many Shinobi happy, but some knew better. When the steam began to lift, an orange glow was seen by all the Jounin. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that, the orange glow was certainly not sunlight. Running through some hand signs at lightning speed, Naruto jumped into the steam cloud and cried out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" With another puff of smoke, the Toad boss summon; Gamabunta appeared in mid-air, and the giant toad fell directly onto the Kyuubi, effectively stopping its fire attack.7

Jiraiya and Sarutobi grew worried for their current leader.

On top of Gamabunta's head, Naruto got a good look of the Kyuubi. It was an immensely powerful creature, it was not even the least but hurt after the united attack from over one hundred Jounin. Naruto really didn't know how to defeat such a beast. Suddenly Naruto realized something, the Kyuubi's red eyes were not normal...they resembled the Sharingan! Naruto's eyes widened to epic proportions, he knew that the Uchiha clan had been oppressed for the last few decades, but were they really angry enough to attack Konoha with a controlled Kyuubi.

At this point Naruto knew that this was not a random attack from nature, this was a practiced and planned attack from an enemy to Konoha, and Naruto really must give them a hat tip, they had got him good. Out of all his jutsu there was not one that would be able to bring down the mightily Bijuu, all he could do right now was to lead the beast away from his home.

"Chief! Try to hold it down for as long as you can!" Naruto yelled at Gamabunta, making said toad grunt in response, he was already trying as hard as he can, the toad boss can at most hold the Kyuubi down for another few seconds. Naruto gathered chakra into his Kunai, and got ready to teleport the Kyuubi away from the village, but he needed a lot of chakra to do so, therefore he needs some more time.

Much to everybody's horror, the Kyuubi began to gather some black energy in front of its mouth. Naruto pushed as hard as he could to gather his chakra, and at the last split second before the Kyuubi could fire his attack, he used his Hiraishin to teleport the beast a few miles away from Konoha.

All of the Jounin, Jiraiya and Sarutobi were expecting to die, if the Kyuubi were to fire it's Bijuudama directly at Konoha, the entire village and its population would be wiped off the map. Then all of a sudden, they Kyuubi disappeared, looking around, nobody could even see a trace of the beast. But then, a few miles beyond the forest, a tremendous explosion of chakra shook the area. A blue dome of chakra grew into the sky, it power affecting everything in a 10 mile radius.

Jiraiya looked at his Sensei, "Naruto teleported himself and the Kyuubi over there!"

Sarutobi nodded. "All Jounin, create a perimeter around the village, get ready for another attack.

"HAI SANDAIME-SAMA!" Sarutobi nodded.

"Let's go Jiraiya", then the old Hokage and his pupil both sped towards Naruto's position at Kage level Shinobi speeds.

* * *

The Kyuubi was dropped on the ground after the teleportation, which slightly caused it to be in a stupor. Naruto flashed onto the top of a tree panting heavily, he used a lot of chakra to teleport such a mass being for such a long distance. The time seemed to have passed by very quickly, as it was already night time and the stars and moon were out.

Naruto, seeing that the Kyuubi doesn't know where he is, quickly jumped towards it with his remaining chakra bursting in his hands. "Cho Odama Rasengan!" A ball of chakra about the size of a small house was spinning wildly on Naruto's hands, forming a giant vortex of violent winds with its intense spin. Aiming for the back of the Kyuubi's head, Naruto dropped himself and dived at his target.

The giant Rasengan hit its mark and started to grind into the beast's head. The Kyuubi obviously felt this and tried to turn around, but the massive force of the Rasengan prevented it from moving its head. The chakra sphere continued to grind into the fox, but much to Naruto's frustration, he was not doing any damage, and all he was doing was wasting his chakra to keep the Kyuubi's head in place. It seems that the Kyuubi possessed some kind of protective barrier all across its body.

Naruto dispersed his Rasengan and flashed back to the tree he was standing on. The Kyuubi followed his movements and spotted him, with a snarl, the might beast sent a torrent of flames at the man. Naruto quickly jumped to dodge the scorching attack, the burning forest was flaming from under him. Using his Hiraishin again, Naruto threw once of his kunai into the distance and flashed to a fairly far distance from the Kyuubi.

"There is no way that I can defeat that beast..."

Naruto then thought about everybody he needs to protect.

_'Jiraiya-sensei' _Naruto remembered all the things Jiraiya had taught him, not only as a Shinobi, but as a person. He remembered all the fun times he had with his surrogate father.

_'Teuchi-san' _The man was like an uncle to Naruto, even when he was just a Genin, the chef always talked to him and gave him good advice to be a better person.

_'Ayame-chan' _Naruto remembered when he promised his little sister that he would always protect her from harm.

_'Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Mikoto, Tsume...' _The Hokage knows that all his friends were counting on him to protect their home and families.

"I WILL NOT FAIL THEM!" Naruto yelled out in the open, causing the Kyuubi to look over at him.

With a new found will, Naruto gather all of his remaining chakra and threw one of his kunai at the Kyuubi. He then flashed to the top of the Kyuubi's head and grabbed his kunai. The beast roared out into the night sky, trying to shake off the man standing on its head, by Naruto used chakra to stick to the surface, he would never fall off. Naruto knew that it was not the Kyuubi's intention to attack Konoha; it was controlled by someone with the Sharingan.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama that you had to be controlled by someone with the Sharingan cone again..." With a burst of strength, Naruto used every muscle in his body and a lot of wind chakra to stab his kunai within the scalp of the Kyuubi. To the Kyuubi, this was at most a scratch, but it was all Naruto needed to seal the beast within himself. Biting his own finger, Naruto let a drop of blood to drop on his kunai, then the yelled out, "Fuinjutsu: Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" Seal Markings began to peel off of the Kunai and spread out on the body of the Bijuu.

Naruto immediately felt his chakra being drained into the seal, he gritted his teeth and held his ground, and this was a battle he could never lose. The Kyuubi roared, no matter what the beast does, the seals markings just continued to spread over its body. Soon the markings covered the entire body of the beast, and it began to disperse into chakra and lose its physical form. The roar of the Kyuubi could no longer be heard, as it no longer had vocal chords, soon all of the Kyuubi had lost its manifestation and became a giant pile of chakra. The seal markings began to seal the Kyuubi's chakra within its formula as the marking slowly scaled back to Naruto. Through the Kunai, the seal marking made its way up Naruto's arms and throughout his entire body.

_'This battle...it was so sudden...I was just having dinner with my family, and now I'm about to die. I never thought that I would die this way...I have so many things that I haven't done yet. I never had a child, I never had a wife...I failed Jiraiya-sensei's dream of created world peace..._ Many faces flashed through Naruto's mind as he fell to the ground from Kyuubi's height. He saw Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Teuchi, Ayame, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, and Tsume mad Mikoto. All of them were now safe, they will live on...

At this point the surrounding area was calm and quiet; it was no longer a battlefield, more like a graveyard for the Hokage. Soon the markings all faded into Naruto's skin and the man fell from where he was. Falling from 200 feet in the air was enough to kill any human, but luckily for Naruto, Jiraiya caught him before he reached the ground. His sensei did not waste any time, Jiraiya put all his chakra in his feet and rushed Naruto to the hospital. Sarutobi flowed close by, getting ready to order the medics and specialists to do whatever they can to help the Yondaime.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" asked the Sandaime.

"The Gaki sealed the Bijuu in himself!" Sarutobi eyes widened, Naruto just did something that no one could do since Uzumaki Mito seal the beast within herself.

It took the two Kage level Shinobi less than three minutes to arrive at the village. Many of the Shinobi felt that the Kyuubi's KI was gone so they knew that the Yondaime had defeated it, they were already celebrating, but when they saw the body of their Hokage being carried by the Sannin, they all grew very worried and followed behind him to the hospital. Jiraiya kicked down a wall of the hospital to get in faster, and when he saw the first medic he grabbed her.

"The Hokage is in a critical condition; get every medic in Konoha to help him, NOW!" The young medic was scared by the Sannin, but did her job. Soon Naruto was pushed into an operation room. The doctors diagnosed that Naruto was in extreme chakra exhaustion, which is not something they can heal physically. They had healed al the wound he had but that was the most they can do. The Hokage's chakra network was heavily over exerted; wounds like these can only be healed when the body starts to regenerate chakra, so all they could do was wait.

Jiraiya waited by his student's bed side, he won't leave him until he was better. In the room was also the most of Naruto's friends, such as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the Sandaime, the Inuzuka clan head Tsume, and Uchiha Mikoto. The two women were crying for their fallen friend, Naruto had always been the strongest person they know, to see him in such a fragile and weaken state was something they cannot fathom.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice spoke through it. "Jiraiya-sama, I have brought the two civilian you wanted to see."

Jiraiya looked up and said, "Let them in".

The door opened to reveal the faces of Teuchi and little Ayame. The ramie chef quickly bowed to the superior standings in the room, not wanting any trouble, he just wanted to see his surrogate nephew. Ayame, being the little girl she was, did not care about the other people in the room; she just wanted her Nil-chan to be okay.

The little girl ran to the side of the bed with tears trailing down her face. "Onii-chan! Naruto-Niichan, wake up!" The girl's cries broke the hearts of the other people in the room even more. "Onii-chan...Wake up...I'm scared..."

The adults just let the girl cry for her big brother, it was the least they could do for Naruto, to let him be surrounded by his family and friends.

Naruto still hadn't woke up after a week, and everybody was feeling solemn. The damage in the village was very minimal, the Kyuubi never made it to the village perimeter, the Yondaime had teleported the beast away just in time. Also because of the Yondaime's timing, the death toll was also very low, most Jounin were only injured. Despite the good news and a luckily result, the village was in a very depressing mood, because the hero had yet to wake up.

The doctors had said that the Hokage was no longer in danger of dying, his chakra system had returned to normal for some unknown reason, something like that had never happen before. When a chakra system that was as damaged at Naruto's, the body would never be able to produce Chakra again, but miraculously, Naruto's chakra level even increased after it started to regenerate.

Jiraiya, Teuchi and Ayame had visited Naruto every day. They were there for most of the visiting hours; they had even closed their stand down for a week. Jiraiya was in anguish, he felt useless. During the whole attack of the Kyuubi he couldn't do anything, and now that his student is like this he still couldn't do anything. But he plans in his mind that he will start to search for Tsunade as soon as possible, so that she might have a chance of healing Naruto.

The Sandaime had taken over the jobs as Hokage until Naruto is better; the village must maintain its mission counts in order to not look like Konoha had lost any of its strength. Naruto's entire clan head friend also visited him every day, but they could stay as long as Jiraiya as they needed to help around the village. Mikoto had cried every time she visited Naruto, they were like brother and sister, she couldn't stand see Naruto like this.

Inoichi had checked Naruto's mind and had found nothing. Everything was normal, there were no signs of damage or anything, there shouldn't be any reason the Hokage would be in comatose. Shikaku and Chouza were also very worried for their friends, Shikaku even decided to make Naruto the Godfather of his son, Shikamaru. Tsume was also very sad but she did not show it as much as Mikoto, she never cries, but even Tsume couldn't prevent a lobe tear from escaping her eyes when she heard that Naruto might be in a coma for a long time.

For the general Shinobi population, they were told that Naruto had killed the Kyuubi when some Kenjutsu, and that the Kenjutsu was the reason why the Hokage was in a coma. The only people who knew of the truth were the Sandaime, Jiraiya and Shikaku. Not even the elders knew about this as Sarutobi knew that they would eventually try to experiment of Naruto's body.

Everybody had done everything they could. All they have left to do was to pray that Naruto would wake up soon...

* * *

Naruto did not expect to ever wake up again, the amount of chakra he had to use to seal the Kyuubi in himself was enough to kill him with chakra exhaustion. The Yondaime must give a hat tip to Uzumaki Mito, that woman sealed the Kyuubi within herself without any repercussions, that woman was truly a seal master.

Naruto opened his eyes, but to his surprise he could not see anything except for darkness. He moved his hands around in front of his face, desperately trying to regain his vision.

"W-Where am I?" said Naruto to himself as he saw his hand starting to emerge from the darkness surrounding him. The Hokage sighed in relief as the darkness started to lift around him. He noticed that he was still wearing his Jounin uniform under his trademark haori, and his headband was still in his forehead.

Naruto expected to wake up in his room at home or some hospital bed, but he certainly did not expect to wake up in the middle of a giant field. It was truly a sight to behold; the field was filled to the brim with long green grass that was as soft as hair to touch. The fresh scent of nature welcomed itself into Naruto's nose.

Naruto looked into the sky and was even more delighted because the sky was decorated with many glistening stars and a brilliant moon that caster a silver glow onto everything under it.

Looking into the distance, Naruto saw many trees that created a perimeter around the area. A soft breeze of night wind made the leaves sound a melody throughout the field. The pink leaves of the Sakura trees reflect a soft pink glow to each other's branches, making the entire tree glow a magnificent pink.

Naruto had never felt so at peace; he felt like he belonged here, he felt that everything was right here. Not even the solitude of his own home or the Hokage office even came close to the amount of peace he was feeling when in this field.

Then the Hokage finally came to his senses. "How did I end up here...? Is this heaven...?" Naruto got up on his feet and was surprised to find that all his wounds were gone and he was feeling refreshed and more powerful than ever.

Naruto focused his chakra and began to search for one if his Hiraishin jutsu -shiki, but to his shock, he can't sense their presence anywhere, which either means that they had been destroyed or he was in a completely different plane because his Jutsu-shiki were not limited by distance.

Naruto quickly sent a burst of chakra throughout his body to disperse any Genjutsu that might had been castes on him, but he didn't detect any. He saw that the moon was leaning towards the left, indicating that the sun would rise from the right, which means that east is on the right.

Based on that logic, Naruto sped down the direction east, which is the direction on the right to him because Konoha was always geographically located on the Far East.

As Naruto ran down the ever expanding terrain, he was constantly bombarded with many amazing scenery that amazed him. He passed by many caves hollow inside a gigantic mountain that literally had crystals embedded within its wall. There were so many inside, the moonlight could actually reflect back out of the cave with various colors due to the crystals.

After a few hours of running Naruto was greeted with glowing fish swimming peacefully in a river that was constantly flowing besides him. Not having the patience to observe the strange marine life, the Namikaze sped on towards his direction.

After another few hours of travel Naruto still did not see any town or villages, it was just an endless view of beautiful scenery. Then to the Hokage's surprise, after traveling for such a long time, he did not feel the need of having to rest, eat, or going to the washroom. Naruto knew that there was no way that he was in a Genjutsu; no Genjutsu would be able to withstand a full burst of his chakra. Growing more and more baffled, Naruto continued to blindly run down the same direction. The more scenery Naruto saw, the more these images looked familiar; he almost felt a sense of déjà vu.

He noticed that river besides him continued to grow in width and dept, than after a few minutes, much to Naruto's shock and complete confusion, the rive expanded into an ocean. Naruto felt the cool ocean breeze hit his face and he could feel that the sand under is feet and the salty smell of the ocean water were all real. Naruto slow fell into a sitting position, he knew that he should be worried, according to his geographic knowledge; there shouldn't be any sort of large bodies of water until one passes the borders of Konoha. But the view and atmosphere was just to relaxing for Naruto to be worrying. He looked at the horizon and noticed that the sun was rising; a dim light cascaded over the surface of the ocean and gently lit up Naruto's face.

"What is this..." mumbled Naruto as he let himself completely relax in the sand. He ran his fingers through his hair, making his nerves send a shiver down his spine. Naruto decided that he needed to rest, despite not feeling tired; he still instinctively thinks that traveling such long distances without rest is unhealthy. The Hokage took off his haori and his Jounin uniform, leaving him only in his boxer shorts, his torso was completely bare.

Naruto walked into the ocean, he used his chakra to stay atop of the water, letting the coolness of the water relax his nerves from the feet up. The wind grew stronger the further he walked out, his hair blew softly against the wind and his body was comfortably cooled by the soft ocean wind.

The sun began to peek through the horizon and the surrounding area shown a light blue. With the sunlight Naruto was now able to fully see his surrounds. At the brim of the coastline and the sides of the huge body of water were many mountains that were all covered with green plant life.

"This is amazing..." Naruto stood there for a few hours, he did not move an inch and the sun was already at its zenith.

Naruto knew that this was not his realm of existence, the was something completely different. Naruto thinks that he had actually died, and this is heaven.

Then Naruto suddenly heard a familiar growl, it sounded like it was just a few hundred feet away. "K-Kyuubi".

Naruto quickly ran towards the origin of the noise, he ran across the water surface as a blur and jumped over many giant rocks with chakra enhanced leaps. The Yondaime soon was a familiar tail, it still as huge as he remembered.

Carefully, Naruto trekked around the rocks blocking his view and after a while he finally saw the giant form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But the fox looked different than before, it no longer had the black rings around its eyes, and Naruto could no longer feel any KI emanating from it.

Naruto stiffened a jumped away when the fox began to wake up. But very much to the surprise of Naruto, the Kyuubi began to scratch itself behind the ear and yawned like a young kit would when waking up. It would actually look quite cute if the fox wasn't 200 feet tall. The fox seem to scratch its eyes as it looked around the area. Soon the fox was fully awake and had an expression of surprise on its face.

"Where am I", said a voice that came from the fox's mouth. Surprisingly, it was not a deep sounding voice, but it was kind of melodic and gentle, and most of all, feminine.

Naruto let his jaw drop at the sight of the Kyuubi acting like a young kit and talking with such a nice voice. The Kyuubi continued to look around, and found the new surrounding's quite beautiful, unlike the chamber it was stuck inside for over fifty years. The giant fox turned to scan the remaining area, and to its surprise, there was a human man staring at it with a gaping expression.

Naruto couldn't even form words, the Kyuubi can talk! And it no longer looks Hostile or even threatening. Without the black rings around its eye, it actually looks kind of pleasant. Naruto also noticed that when the fox's eye were no longer the Sharingan, it was a soft pink color, and when he looked closely, the Kyuubi's fur had gotten darker, it was now more crimson than orange.

The Kyuubi looked at the human more closely. "Who are you and where is this place?"

Naruto just continued to gap at the powerful deity looking down at him. The Kyuubi looked annoyed that the man was not answering her, so it repeated its question at him. Naruto finally registered the question and said. "I-I'm Na-Namikaze N-Naruto...and I have no idea where this place is..."

The Kyuubi was confused, it had seen many humans before, but they would usually just bow or pray to it, why did this human look so baffled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto just continued to gap. "What do you mean...Why are you so...polite. Don't you remember what happened before?"

The Kyuubi just remained confused. "I'm afraid that I am always this polite, and what do you mean what happened before."

Naruto thought he had gone crazy. First he had woke up in a beautiful dream land, and now he was talking to a giant fox. "The last thing I remember was you attacking my village, and I had to seal you into myself to prevent the destruction of my village."

The Kyuubi turned emotionless. "Yes I was sealed into somebody, but it was over fifty years ago when Uzumaki Mito sealed me into herself. The last thing I remember was that I was inside her seal, and the next thing I know, I'm here in this place."

"I know that you were sealed into Uzumaki Mito, she was the wife of my predecessor, the Shodai Hokage. But you were not sealed when you attack my village, and you had the Sharingan imprinted on your eyes, I think you don't remember because somebody was controlling", said Naruto with an emotionless voice, trying his best not to angry the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's face darkened when it heard Naruto mention her being controlled and the Sharingan. "Yes...I have been controlled before; it was by Uchiha Madara fifty years ago, are you saying that I was just controlled again?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai Kyuubi-sama, I'm afraid that something had happened to Mito-sama, and you were released. Then someone with the Sharingan had probably hypnotized you to attack my village."

The Kyuubi seemed to be thinking through everything. "Did you say that you sealed me in yourself?"

Naruto gulped, "Hai, it was the only way to stop your rampage."

The Kyuubi nodded. "Well Naruto-san, I must say that I am glad that you stopped me in time." The fox then showed something that appeared to be a smile.

"Wh-What?"

"The Sharingan eyes always had the power to control Bijuu if they were powerful enough, and I always hated them. The treated us like tools and used us for their own benefits. It was because of people like Mito and you, that I was able to break the Genjutsu casted on me by the Uchihas."

'Aren't you mad that I sealed you into me?"

The Kyuubi smiled again. "I have lived for a very long time, and what I've learned is that being forced to do something against your will is the worst feeling possible. I would rather be trapped within someone than to be controlled by a tyrant hell-bent on destruction. Another thing is that I had been wanting to learn about human for a while now, and being sealed within one is the fastest and easiest way to learn about them."

Naruto was amazed. "I thought that the Bijuu were mass beings of destruction, I guess I was miles away from the correct answer."

The Kyuubi smiled. "Thank you Naruto-san, most of what the legends say about me is false...and I must say that I am glad that your sub-conscious is so beautiful."

"Sub-conscious?" Naruto had no idea what the Kyuubi was talking about.

The Kyuubi understood. "Naruto-san, have you noticed that everything that surrounds you here makes you relaxed." Naruto nodded. "Do you have the feeling that everything you see right now you have seen somewhere before?"

"How did you know?"

"I know because I am quite knowledge about when it comes to the human psyche. We are in your sub-conscious; this is the place where you keep all your dreams and happiness. All you rather thoughts and emotions are locked up in another place, this is the deepest part of your mind...some people call it limbo."

Naruto took a few minutes to digest this new information. "Then what happened to my real body, I know I'm not dead."

The Kyuubi nodded, "You are not dead, but your are in a deep coma, that is the only reason that both of us are here right now. When I was sealed into Uzumaki Mito, I was sealed into a specific part of your mind, it was very small and restrictive, I really hated that place...But while your sealing skills are good, you were probably in a really dire situation, you put a lot of stress into your chakra network, this you fell into a coma, and seal me into the deepest part of you sub-conscious."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with an emotionless face. "Will I ever wake up?"

The Kyuubi sighed, "I really can't tell you, because I have no idea..."

"Then I'm stuck here?"

Kyuubi nodded, "Yes, for the time being, we are both stuck here..."

Naruto frowned; his friends must be really worried about him. "Well Fuck!" Naruto glared at the ocean, specifically the waves, and to his surprise, the waves form into a giant Tsunami and crashed into the other side of the shore. "What the fuck?"

The Kyuubi smiled at him. "Naruto-san, we are in your limbo, here, you can do everything. You can control all matter and elements in here; all of this now is just a figment of your thoughts. In here...you are god."

Naruto stood there wide eyed. "Really?" The Kyuubi nodded at him. Naruto looked around and saw a huge rock. He lifts his hand and point a finger at it. He mentally commanded it to levitate, then to his great surprise, it did. The rock continued to float up and Naruto felt like he was lifting a feather! Naruto laughed a bit, then he raised his hands up in the air and mentally told the sun to set, and he got his results when the moon and starts emerged.

"Holy Kami-sama!" Naruto smiled at Kyuubi. "This is awesome, I was afraid that I would have to sleep on the ground every night!" Naruto closed his eyes and mentally designed a house for himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw an exact replica of the beach house he just thought of in his mind. It was quite a big house; it had lots of tall windows and a large balcony. All of the capable to seeing the beautiful ocean.

"Kyuubi-sama, would you like to have a house too, I can just make another one?" The Kyuubi was surprised at the question, Mito was never so friendly with it, the Uzumaki always treated it with disdain, but this young man was being very polite to it. She never really had much respect for the Human race save for a few people, she wanted to learn about them because of their vast amount of culture amazes her, but Naruto is rapidly becoming a person on that list.

"You don't need to build another house Naruto-san; I can live in that one with you..." The Kyuubi wanted to get to know about Naruto more, as well as learn more about the human race.

"I wouldn't mind that, but aren't you too big..."

Kyuubi smiled at the man. Then its whole body began to glow, and once again it all dispersed to a glow of chakra. Soon the shape of the Kyuubi's body began to shrink and shrink, and at the end it became a humanoid shape. When the light faded, Naruto was greeted with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The woman had a beautiful heart-shaped face, enchanting pink glowing eyes, full red lips, and waist length rose-red hair that looked like silk. She was wearing a regal Kimono that made her look like royalty and it did not hide her beautiful figure. The woman had a curvaceous figure, her breast were D-cup and were perfectly round and perky. She had a flat stomach and thin waist, her hips were round and pronounced. Her ass was plump and full, delicately hiding under her thin Kimono.

Naruto was standing there with a surprised look. "Kyuubi-sama?"

The woman nodded. "This is my true form Naruto-san, the manifestation of a fox was just something I was born with. Over the years I have evolved into this form, in which I can fully control my powers and mass amounts of Chakra."

Naruto smiled at the beautiful deity. "I guess that one thing the legend says about you is true..."

The woman smiled. "What's that?"

Naruto just had a dazed look on his face. "It was said that Kitsune goddess...are the most beautiful beings in the world...they can't be more right..."

The Kyuubi froze at that. She had never been called beautiful by a man before, they all were very formal and humble when facing her, even when she was in this form. She couldn't stop a growing blush on her face, now that she was closer to Naruto; she finally realized that he was a very handsome man...

"T-Thank you Naruto-san..."

Naruto just smiled. "You don't need to thank me for telling the truth Kyuubi-sama..."

Kyuubi smiled at him. "Naruto-san, you don't need to call me by my title all the time..."

"Huh, the name Kyuubi is not your name?"

The woman just laughed a little, making Naruto's heart flutter. "No Naruto-san, my real name is Karumi..."

Naruto thought that was the most beautiful name he had ever heard. He walked over to the fox goddess, taking in her beautiful form as he did so. When he stood in front of her, he noticed that he was taller than her in this form. Naruto gently reached for Karumi's hand and lifted it up slowly to his lips. He planted a very soft kiss on the back of her hand and said, "It is very nice you meet you, Karumi-san..."

Karumi blushed a bright red that match her hair. No one since her existence had ever kissed her before. "I-Its n-nice t-to meet y-you t-too Naruto-san..." Karumi had never felt this way before, maybe it was because she had never interacted with human in such a friendly manner before. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she likes it very much and intends to find out more about it.

* * *

END! XD

This is my new story and my last story. I just had to get this plot out of my head, I could think of anything about my other stories because this plotline was lurking in my head. I promise all of my dear readers that I will not start another story after this one until I finish some of my existing ones.

Well I hope you all like this story, and I personally love Fem-Kyuubi, so I will have a lot of fun writing about this one. Senju Legend will be next story that gets an update, which will probably within the next few days.

As Usual, **Please Review!**


	2. Union of the Mind

I Dont't Own Naruto!

Namikaze Legend Chapter 2

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the scene in front of him with an emotionless expression. The entire council was summoned, and the most of them were bearing solemn expressions, as their dear friend and Hokage was still in a coma.

Sarutobi sighed before he broke the silence. "We are here today to discuss the current situation about the Yondaime."

The elder Danzo decided to voice his opinion. "The village cannot survive so long without an active leader, we must choose a new Hokage."

Tsume snarled at the old war hawk, "Naruto had only been in a coma for two weeks, how can you try to replace him so soon."

Shikaku nodded. "Yes, and it would be very hard to find another Shinobi as strong as Naruto anywhere in Konoha."

Danzo just nodded. "That may he true, but we can find one weaker than the Yondaime, as long as he or she could do a proper job as the leader of Konoha we will be fine."

Hyuga Hiashi was feeling very conflicted. He personally respected Naruto a lot, but the Hokage did pose a threat to the power of the Hyuga clan. The Yondaime refused to side with any clan, so now the Uchiha clan has an edge over the Hyuga. If the council was to choose a new Hokage, it might be beneficial for the Hyuga clan. "I agree, the village cannot be in the absence of a leader for so long."

The Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Fugaku was not surprised when the Hyuga agreed to the selection of a new Hokage. The new leader might be willing to side with a clan, so that the Hyuga will have a chance to catch up to the Uchiha.

The Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans were all very angry at Hiashi. They were all close friends of Naruto's and now that he had saved the village from desutruction, these people were willing to betray him for personal gain.

The elder Kotaru nodded. "Then we must contact the Daimyo, he must be present when we elect a new Hokage."

Sarutobi flared his chakra, gaining the individed attention of everybody in the room. "That is enough! I will officially take up the position of Hokage again...there is no need to contact the Daimyo."

Many of the clan heads smiled at this, the Sandaime was a great leader and will continue to bring Konoha to greatness, and this also made them feel less guilty about replacing Naruto.

Danzo glared at Sarutobi. "Are you sure about this Hiruzen...you are not as young as you were back than...?"

Sarutobi just smirked at his old friend. "Don't worry about me...my old bones can still hold it until Naruto wakes up." The Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans were very glad of this, at least the Sandaime was not about to give up on the Yondaime...

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape **

Naruto and Karumi were sitting side by side on a high table, each with a bowl of noodles in front of them. The two of them had gotten closer for the last two weeks, and Naruto became Karumi's first's friend. The vixen wanted to learn more about human culture and behavior so Naruto was telling her about him and his experiences each day, and Karumi had to admitt that in the short life of the man, he sure had experienced a lot, as well as gained a lot of power.

Karumi looked at the food with caution. "What did you say this was again?"

Naruto smiled at the vixen's cute behavior. "It's called Ramen, my favorite food of all time!" Naruto conjured up a couple of bowls of ramen for him to feast on, and his beautiful friend to try for the first time.

Karumi hesitantly lifted the noodles to her mouth with her chopsticks and slowing ate the noodles. At first she just chewed on it quickly, trying to swallow it as soon as possible, but she soon found the taste to be someting heavenly.

"Wow, this is really good!" The girl began to eat at a faster pace, but she would savor each bite by tasting it fully.

Naruto smiled at her, he was very glad that he liked it. "You think this is good, once I wake up I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen...they have the best recipe."

Karumi stopped eating and looked over at her human friend. "Y-You mean you will free me when you wake up?"

Naruto laughed a little and nodded. "Of course I'll release you from the seal...you weren't the one that wanted to attack the village, and you are my friend. I wouldn't keep you locked up here."

Karumi marvelled at Naruto, he was truly the most amazing human she had ever come across. He never tried to use her as a weapon, he never disrespected her, he never had any sort of ulterior motives. All he wanted was to be her friend...he had a real genuine and true personality...he never even thought of keeping her locked up once he wakes up.

The vixen looked at Naruto with a true smile, one that she hadn't given for many centuries. "Thank you Naruto-san..."

Naruto blushed a little at her beauty, but smiled back nonetheless. "You're welcome Karumi-chan..."

The Kyuubi blushed at the affectionate suffix. "C-Can I call you N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and nodded happily. "I would be very happy if you called me Naruto-kun." Karumi smiled back with a small blush still on her face, before she dug into the ramen again.

* * *

Naruto was training in his created training field, he knew that it would have no effect on his real physical body, but working up a sweat always helpped relax him. The Yondaime could still move as fast as he could when he was awake, so the was destroying tree after tree with his speed and his rasengan. He had been doing this hours already and his was sweating like a pig, it seems that his subconscious automatically put in some real world traits into his mindscape, such as gravity and his fatigue.

Karumi was sitting on a tree top at the edge of the training grounds, she was analysing the movements of the Hokage as well as admiring his muscled body. Karumi is still a woman, a deity of a sort, but nonetheless she is still a woman, thus she has desires of a woman. She never had a mate before...heck, she hadn't even had her first kiss...but she was feeling very attracted to Namikaze Naruto. He was unlike anybody she had ever met before...he had this unqiue trait that would make anybody want to be friends with him.

Karumi with her thousands of years of experience, was for naught when it comes to feelings and affection. She had been a holy deity her entire life and she never felt love before, she wants to learn more about it and there are no creatures in existence that dwells themselves in the eternal wells of love more so than humans. She had seen many woman come to her statue or her temple, praying for love and praying that their lover will love them forever.

It alway got her thinking but a deity such as herself would have a very hard time finding a mate, who would be couragous enough to woo the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The other Bijuu are like her siblings, so they are out of the question, incest was not an art practiced by holy deities.

But now when Karumi looks at Naruto, she thinks that this is the chance Kami above gave her to find her true love...

Karumi's thoughts were interupted when Naruto's voice sounded into her ears. "Karumi-chan...I'm done, would you like to hear another story?"

The vixen looked up at Naruto's handsome face and smiled. "Sure Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and smiled back at the beauty. "Lets go to the living room." Naruto willed himself clean again and made a Jounin uniform to fit his body. Naruto and Karumi flashed back into the house sat themselves comfortably on the couch, almost shoulder to shoulder.

Naruto sighed before he leaned back onto the couch while looking at the beautiful woman. "I'll tell you a story about the Third Ninja World War."

Karumi saw the sadness in the Hokage's eyes as she though back to the day of the war. "Okay..."

Naruto closed his eyes and retold the tale of Kanabi bridge. "I was not the Hokage back then...I was a Jounin, in charge of the intelligent department of the war. It was my job to locate the enemy and do my best to eliminate them. At the climax of the war, me and my team were assigned to Kanabi Bridge, a very important geographic location for the enemy. That day, over two thousand Shinobi will use that bridge to cross into our borders..."

Karumi gave Naruto her undivided attention, she had always wondered about the wars human fought, they were catastrophic. "How many men did your side have?"

Naruto laughed a little. "We had one hundred." Karumi's eyes widened at the odds, one hundred versus two thousand was basically suicide. "I was to go to the frontlines to stall the main army, while my team went to destroy the bridge. Naruto looked down. "My mission was easy...all I had to do was fight! But my students...they had a much tougher mission."

Karumi saw the pain in Naruto's eyes and grabbed his hand tenderly. "It alright...you don't have to tell me if you are not ready..."

Naruto smiled at her consideration. "It's alright Karumi-chan..." The vixen nodded, but still held onto his hand. "The enemy my tean was facing was much stronger than each of the individually...but the teamwork of my student have never been good. The only person that contributed to teamwark was my female student Rin...she was the medic and the heart of our team. One of my other students Obito was hopelessly in love with her, but as fate likes to play the fool, Rin has a crush on her other teammate and my third student, Kakashi."

Karumi didn't really get the feelings of Rin, but she got the plot overall.

"The enemy decided to go for the medic and the weakest link, so they captured Rin away from the team, so Obito and Kakashi had to decide if they would rescue her, or should they continue with the mission." Naruto's hand tighened around Karumi's.

"Of course they should go rescue her...she's their friend, teammate." said Karumi as she stood in Obito and Kakashi's shoes.

Naruto smiled at her. "I agree with you...but Kakashi didn't see it that way at first. His philosophy was that in the Shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum...and the rules state that they should continue with the mission."

Karumi looked confused. "But I thought Rin had strong feelings for Kakashi, so why did he not want to rescue her?"

Naruto looked at the beauty. "That is because Kakashi never returned any of Rin's feelings...he was a perfect Shinobi, he buried his feelings by doing mission after mission and he suppressed his humanilty but following the rules to the letter."

"Why would he be so extreme..." asked Karumi as she tried to think of a reason why. "Was his father like that?"

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi's father was not like that...the man was honorable for a Ninja, and always placed his friends above the mission at hand." Karumi smiled at the thought of the good man. "But one time when he actually had to choose between the mission or his friend, he chose to abandon the mission and rescued his friend. His friend and him survived, but the village had to suffer severe losses..." Naruto looked up as he rememebered Hatake Sakumo. "In the end he lost his own honor...he killed himself so that he could repay the village."

Karumi gasped at this, it wasn't even in her mind that the man could do such a thing. One of Kami's creatures should never seek to end it's own life...and to kill oneself for such a miniscual reason.

"Kakashi was the first one to see the body..." Karumi looked sad at that, a child should never see such a thing. "After that Kakashi lived his life following the conduct of the Shinobi, he treated the mission over everything, and if it means finishing the mission, he was willing to do anything..." Naruto closed his eyes again. "Which was why he chose to continue the mission instead to rescuing Rin..." Karumi looked down as well, it pains her that the world would have such sadness and cruelty. "Obito chose to pursuit Rin and Kakashi tried to stop him...then Obito said something that would change Kakashi forever..."

Karumi moved closer to Naruto while still holding his hand. "What did he say?"

Naruto smiled and looked at Karumi in the eyes. "In the World of the Shinobi, those who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who betray their friends are worst than scum..."

Karumi smiled brightly at this while still looking Naruto through his eyes. the vixen was nodding her head as if agreeing with Obito. Karumi was very happy that there were people like Obito iin the world.

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi didn't get the point at first, but he eventually went back to help Obito, and together they successfully rescued Rin from the enemies...But in the process, Kakashi lost his left eye." Karumi forwned at this. "And as the chaos went on, Obito was crushed by large rock that fell from a collasping cave..."

Karumi looked at Naruto again with sadness. "H-He died...?"

Naruto nodded with a frown. "Be his death was not in vein...his gave Kakashi a clear purpose in life...now Kakashi treats his friends and teammates just like Obito did, and he learned to protect his purpose and people. He became a great Konoha Shinobi..."

Karumi was deep in thought, for the last two weeks she had heard a lot of stories about Shinobi and humans...the only thing she felt was confusion and sympathy, the Shinobi world was filled with bloodshed, betrayal, and revenge.

"Why...why do humans have to live like this...?" Karumi subconsciously tightened her grasp on Naruto's hand.

The Yondaime frowned. "We humans are like a frog in a pot of cold water, but the water is under a small fire. We can't feel the rising heat...and before we know it, we are already in boilng water close to our deaths." Naruto fidgeted with his fingers. "To most humans...ignorance is bliss and everyone had convinced themselves that the current Ninja system is the only way to live."

Karumi was impressived with the analogy, it was accurate and to the point. "Then what can anybody do about it..."

The Yondaime just looked down. "I have been asking myself that question for a long time..." A book appeared in Naruto's hand, it was the _Tale of a Gutsy Ninja, _he had read it so many times he could easily will it into existence in here. "This is the first book my Sensei wrote...he meant to write this tale as the ideal Shinobi...a Ninja that never gives up, that would always have the determination to find peace."

Karumi took the book and read the introduction.

Naruto looked at Karumi. "In the world of the Shinobi, there is an endless cycle of hatred. a son would avenge his father by killing his killer, then the son of the killer would kill the son...and this would go on forever. The cycle will never end because no one will ever let go of their hatred..." Naruto smiled at Karumi. "But I will never give up...like my Sensei I believe that true peace really does exist."

Karumi was captured by Naruto's smile, despite the casual expression, she saw the determination and iron will behind his eyes. She opened the first page and was shocked when she saw the name of the main protagonist. "The main character's name is Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "My Sensei wrote the book before he met me...he just got the name when he was eating some ramen." The Hokage smiled at the thought of his father figure. "But he thought it was fate that connect me to his character...he trained me with everything he got and he taught me his philosophy of peace.

Karumi smiled at Naruto. "You are on the way to your dream...you are already the Hokage, the leader of one of the strongest Shinobi villages in the Elemental Nations."

Naruto smiled back at the woman. "Thank you Karumi-chan..." Naruto kissed the back of her hand. "...talking to you really helped." Karumi blushed at Naruto making the man's heart flutter, her lips were so plump and pink, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her...but he would restrain himself, he doesn't want to do anything to risk their current comfortable relationship.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Sarutobi was sitting in the chair that he had not missed for the last five years, and he was not enjoying himself. For the last few years he had been spending his time teaching his children about being Shinobi and conversing literature with his friends. The old Hokage was free of any responsibility, for the first time in decades Sarutobi could have spend the day without any paperwork or meetings, he even picked up the hobby of writting poems and sharing stories with the children around the village.

To the mass of the village the Yondaime was a symbol of power and strength, Naruto was the strongest Shinobi in Hi no Kuni and the only Shinobi alive with a SS-rank in the Bingo books. All the villagers and Ninja in the village could sleep comfortablely at night because of the Yondaime, and this proved to be true when Naruto defending them from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Konoha had gotten through the crisis without any major damage and they all owed it to Naruto.

But now that the Yondaime was in comotose the people had lost their pillar of strength, they had lost a lot of their confidence in the village and had become a lot more dubious about their safety. The restablishment of the Sandaime had rekindled the hopes of many people in the village but it was still not the same, despite his prowess and reverity as the Kami no Shinobi, Sarutobi is still an old man and had lost the majority of his strength. Some Shinobi can't help but worry about the other villages turning hostile because of their lack of strength...

Sarutobi sighed as he finally finished his paperwork. "Kami-sama...this damned paperwork is going to be the death of me." The old man leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes.

A sudden knock on the door broke the Hokage's daze, the door then opened to reveal the Sandaime's strongest student, Jiraiya of the Sannin. "What are you doing Sarutobi-sensei? Sleeping on the job?" A chuckled escaped the white haired man's lips.

Sarutobi sighed at his student as re-adjusted his formal robes. "Why are you here Jiraiya-kun?"

The Sannin pulled out a chair and sat down with a sigh. "I just came back after I checked the conditions of the other Villages..." Jiraiya looked at his Sensei seriously. "...and they have not shown any sign of preparing for war...so I don't think anybody significant would be attacking us."

Sarutobi sighed in relief. "That is good news...now we can focus on our mission output and establish another period of consistency."

Jiraiya nodded with a sad smile. "So...Naruto had not shown any sign of waking up huh?"

Sarutobi looked down a little before shaking his head. "No...the medics have placed him on long term life sustaining machines and are monitering his conditions 24 hours a day."

Jiraiya closed his eyes to hide his pain, Naruto was like a son to him. "So they think that he will never wake up..."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yeah...Naruto was lucky that he didn't die, he use all of his chakra, it was a miracle that his body lasted this long."

Jiraiya rubbed his face and and sat up straight. "I have all my spies out searching for Tsunade, if they have any signs of her they will contact me..."

The Sandaime sighed as he looked at Jiraiya. "I don't think she will come back for Naruto."

The lone Sannin nodded. "I know that...but I might as well give it a try." Jiraiya scratched his head. "though Tsunade might not be able to help anyway."

Sarutobi sent a worried gaze at his student. "Are you okay...?"

Jiraiya nodded but didn't say anything back. In the last fifteen years Jiraiya and Naruto had been living like father and son, their bond with each other was stronger than some real families. Jiraiya had taught Naruto many things and had spent many hours hammering his own morals into the blonde Hokage. Most of which were about peace and hatred, but he had the most fun forcing his love for the female body upon Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled at the thought of teaching Naruto about the birds and bees, the kid was so embarassed that he was blushing for a long time. Naruto had lost his virginity to some older Kunoichi on a mission, but it took the boy a year before he told Jiraiya about, but in that year the young man had deflowered many women of his generation. The night the Sannin found out he took Naruto out to a bar and shoved sake down his throat...

Jiraiya chuckled at the funny and happy memories about his son...he just wished that he would be able to talk with Naruto again before he dies...

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape **

Karumi was pouting at Naruto, making the man blush and his heart flutter. "Why can't we dance again today Naruto-kun!" Naruto had taught Karumi how to dance yesterday and she had the time of her life. Karumi had always seen people dancing in festivals and parties, but she only see them through her statues and followers, she had never trued dancing herself. Naruto had taught her traditional Japanese dancing and the Waltz, Karumi liked both of them but she liked Waltz better. Although she blushed at the close contact with Naruto, she really enoyed herslf dancing with him...

Naruto smiled at Karumi and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, making the girl blush. "But there are many things that are really fun in the world..."

Karumi smiled back. "What do you have in mind?"

Naruto smirked before he turned his attention to the hills behind his house. With just a thought Naruto made snow cover the entire hill. "One time when I was in Snow country, the people there had this activity called snowboarding Naruto concentrated again and snowboards formed under both their feet. "These are snowboards...they allow us to glide down the snowy hill very fast!"

Karumi looked at the boards with caution. "We have to slide down the with these?"

Naruto grinned at his friend. "Yep!" Naruto grabbed Karumi's hand and teleported the two of the to the top of the hill.

Karumi looked down the steep hill. She really didn't feel scared, her fox form is taller than the hill, but she can't imagine how this would be fun.

Naruto smile over at Karumi. "Believe me Karumi-chan, it's very fun!" Naruto led Karumi by the hand and pulled her to the edge of the hill. "Okay, when we go down the hill, the board would be vertical and when you want to slow down or reached the bottom of the slope, bend the board horizontally to stop. Shift the sides of the board to tilt to different directions."

Karumi nodded and jumped down the hill, her board carrying her down at high speeds. To Karumi's surprise, the air felt very good against her skin and the way she was sliding down the hill gave her a free feeling.

Naruto caught up next to the vixen and grabbed her hand. "Careful Karumi-chan, you were heading off course. We are heading for the house..."

Karumi laughed as she increase the speed. "This is cool, I can move a lot faster than this, but this speed and freedom feels so cool."

Naruto smiled back. "I know what you mean, when we move at Shinobi high speeds, the wind just feels oppressing, but this amount of speed and wind makes you feel free and relaxed."

Karumi nodded. "I love how the wind feels through my hair." The vixen's long hair was carried by the wind in the air while the beautiful woman sped down the hill. Karumi is a fire deity and lived in fire country for the most of her life, so this was the first time she interacted with snow. She must say that the soft and cold powder was great.

Naruto and Karumi continued to ride down the cool and soft snow for a few more hours, laughing and talking as they did...

* * *

Naruto was lying on a couch with his hands behind his back. "It's cool that you want to learn more about humans Karumi-chan...but what do you specifically want to learn about?"

Karumi blushed a little before she looked over at Naruto. "The one thing I want to learn the most is...love..." Karumi smiled a little. "I have never even came close to understand love in any form...I see people revolve their lives around love, even if it means heart-break and tragedy. I have seen people give up all that they had for love...men would kill other people for his woman...woman would do unspeakable things in order to keep their man. Many lives had been destroyed by the notion of love and I just don't understand..."

Naruto sat up and smiled at Karumi with an emotion in his eyes that she had never seen before. "The examples that you have seen are the tragedies and sad ending of many couples in the world and they are very unfortunate, but that is only part of the picture." Naruto edged closer to Karumi. "Love can make anybody happier than they ever had been...it is a bond that one shares with another and it is so strong that it will last through many years and problems."

"I don't really know anything about love...since I can remember I had been a deity, a being that was higher up than the rest, many people came to pray to me and worship me...but nobody had ever tried to get close to me..." Karumi sounded a little down as she told Naruto this.

"I believe that there is a key for every lock, meaning that there is always one person for another, a person that is perfect for another." said Naruto softly as he hoped that Karumi was his lock.

The vixen looked at Naruto even more confused and anxious. "Then how would one find their lover...do they search for each other based on appearences and power...how would you ever know if you have chosen the right person?"

"People usually pick there mates based on appearences and background, so it narrows one's choices. It is not a bad system as it pairs people with the right status and common traits together but one would not know if you have chosen the right person." Naruto smiled at Karumi as he held her shoulders and made her face him. "Love is a very peculiar thing...many people base their affections on the physical part of their bond...but there are definitely more to it than that."

Karumi looked into Naruto's azure eyes. "What else are there...?" she whispered softy.

Naruto placed his hand on Karumi's face and softly caressed her smooth cheek. "I find that love focuses on feelings more than anything..." Naruto brushed Karumi's silky hair behind her ear. "If you meet the one right person...the moment you lay eyes on her, time would seem to slow down and freeze, it would seem like a long time has passed as you gaze upon the person, but in reality it would have only been a split-second."

Karumi was captivated by the deep emotions running through Naruto's voice and she slowly moved closer to his face.

"Right after that moment you would think that you had known her for a long time already...and you feel a very special connection to her." Naruto inched his head closer to Karumi. "You would do anything to get closer to her...you would drag onto her every word...you would notice her every move and learn about the things she likes and pay attention to the little things she hates..."

Karumi could feel Naruto's breath on her lips...

Naruto looked deep into Karumi's eyes and saw the affection and love inside them. "No matter when or where, no matter how long since the last time you saw her...you would always want her to spontaniously appear in front of you, you wouldn't want to spend one minute of your life without her..." Naruto felt his nose touch Karumi's. "...And these feeling will only grow in time..."

Karumi rested her forehead against Naruto's own. "Have you ever felt like that before...?"

Naruto smiled at the beautiful woman. "Not until recently..." Karumi blushed but smiled brightly at Naruto. "Karumi-chan...I'm going to kiss you now." Without waiting for the vixen to give a reply, Naruto gently covered her lips with his own...

Karumi's eyes widened when she had her first kiss and she was surprised at how good it felt. Naruto's lips were massaging her own...their lips were a perfect fit for each other, her lips covered his fully as his lips nuzzled her's tenderly. Karumi felt a wave of electricity run from the top of her scalp to the bottom of her spine, her eyes dazed as she embraced the pleasure that the kiss gave her. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest and she felt very happy...the joy seem to amplify out of her body as every second passed.

Naruto caressed Karumi's neck as he kissed her. _'Her lips are so soft...and she tastes like strawberries...' _Naruto had kissed many woman before, but none of them ever gave him such a strong feeling...Karumi just makes him crazy, her soft lips, her beautiful face, her luscious hair, and her curvey body. Her personality had also captivated Naruto, she was so innocent, cute and wise...an odd combination but it made her a fun and insightful friend.

Karumi opened her eyes slowly to look at Naruto...she slowly pulled away but regretted it instantly. "W-Wow..." Karumi was leaning close to Naruto, their legs tangled with each other's and Naruto had his arms around her waist and she had her hands on his lap.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded. "Wow is right Karumi-chan..." Naruto pulled her back in a kiss and slowly pushed her onto her back and rested himself over her. The Yondaime licked the his vixen's bottom lip and Karumi instinctively opened her mouth and Naruto ran his tongue into the wet cavern.

Karumi moaned as she felt his tongue massage her's, she never even knew that such feelings existed before she met Naruto and she must admit that she loves it. Naruto's tongue was rough and smooth at the same time, when their tongues were touching it was smooth, and when it was licking the sides of her mouth it would be rough. Karumi wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, the vixen thought it was time to kiss back so she shoved her own tongue against Naruto's and wrestled for dominance.

Naruto smiled against Karumi's lips as they made out, even her behavior during kissing was so fun and cute. Naruto had a lot more experience than Karumi, so he won the tongue fight, but eventually he let Karumi's tongue into his mouth as well. The vixen was a fast learner, she already knew where to move her tongue and how she should move it so that she won't break the kiss. Karumi was much more gently than Naruto, but no less passionate. Like than man for her, she had been feeling a deep sense of affection and attraction for him, she had never felt like so before but she would embrace these feelings...

Naruto pulled away as he sucked on her lower lips. He didn't say anything after, he just laid there staring into Karumi's eyes...it's shade of pink had become Naruto's favorite color recently...

"I think I am falling for you..." whispered Naruto close to Karumi's face.

Karumi stared straight back at Naruto with a smile. "I am falling for you too."

Naruto got off of Karumi and laid down beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Karumi rested her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his body, relishing the warmth and security Naruto have her at the moment.

"But I really have no idea what to do here...I have never felt like this before, this is completely foreign to me..." whispered Karumi to Naruto.

Naruto nodded into her hair and pulled her closer. "I will admit that I have had other lovers before...but none of them ever even came close to the feelings I have for you..." Naruto turned to face Karumi and planted a light kiss on her lips. "Just like I said the moment I laid eyes on you I was beginning to fall for you...time seemed to stop as if Kami-sama above was offering me a chance to look at the most beautiful woman for a while longer..."

Karumi blushed at Naruto words but a huge smile graced her face as he spoke.

"This is also very foreign for me...I have always looked for the right woman, one that I can connect to, one that I love and loves me back..." Naruto closed his eyes and rested against Karumi. "I have finally found you...as peculiar as our relationship is right now I am happier than I ever had been my whole life...so I want to ask you..."

Karumi nuzzled her face into Naruto's chest as she listened.

"Karumi-chan...will you give me a chance to make you happy...will you give us a chance?" Naruto smiled when he felt Karumi nod against his chest, he was very happy at that moment, it was even comparable to the day be became Hokage. Naruto felt his chest going a bit wet and found that Karumi was crying a littl ebit.

The Vixen on the other hand was very surprised at her own tears...she can't remember the last time she cried, but all the locked up lonliness and isolation had gotten to Karumi and had finally expelled themselves from her mind. Over the centuries Karumi had always wanted a mate, someone that she can return to, someone she will belong to...

As if sensing her thoughts, Naruto pulled Karumi against his chest tightly and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Don't worry Karumi-chan...you are no longer alone...we are together in here and will not be going anywhere anytime soon. Time is abundant so we can take our time with our relationship...you don't have to feel forced or rushed...all I want right now is to get to know you better..."

Karumi nodded against his chest again before she raised her head, her soft pink orbs staring into Naruto's azure eyes. She didn't have to say anything, her eyes held all of her emotions and affections...for the first time since her existence Karumi felt true affections to another being...

Naruto smiled at Karumi, his eyes shimmering with happiness and love. No woman that he had ever been with had ever made him feel like Karumi does, she was so unique and special Naruto is just crazy about her. It is not only her beauty that capivates Naruto, her innocence and genuine humanity also played a part. The attack of the Kyuubi may have rendered Naruto unconscious for years, but in return he gained a genuine potential life-long partner in a world that is perfect for him...

* * *

END! XD

This is the second chapter of Namikaze Legend. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update this story but it is very difficult for me to think about what goes on in Naruto's mindscape.

I am not really sure about this shorter chapter, so if any of my readers have any comments or advice, please leave a review or PM me.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
